


This Woman's Work

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, House Stark, Love, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video I made about Catelyn and Ned as parents and how Catelyn must go on without Ned. Inspired by the obvious love she feels so deeply for her children and husband.</p><p>Also, even though this video isn't really related to DKNC's fic Love and Honor, reading her fic gave me a new appreciation for Lady Catelyn Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DKNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKNC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love and Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570829) by [DKNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKNC/pseuds/DKNC). 




End file.
